rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Old News Archive
This is the page everyone should set to 'watch' if they can. It's the news archive. New Rule: No Useless Objects A new rule has been added to counter people who treat this wiki like it's an image hosting site. It can be seen and . Additionally, I did a sweep of the uploaded file list and cited a bunch of articles for rule violations. This is a reminder to MARK PAGES YOU CARE ABOUT TO "WATCH" status, like you should be doing for this page. --Invisionary 20:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Help Pages Renovated The contents of the have been expanded into a form that makes more sense. --Invisionary 09:03, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Custom Sidebar Implemented, Next Stage of Development Begins A custom sidebar has been added for visitors and for Wikians using the "Monobook" skin. This should make it a lot easier to move around. Other changes include altering the News Archive link so that it actually points to a page called "News Archive", thereby freeing up the "Current events" page so that it can actually be used for current events. This update marks the beginning of the first real growth push. Now that we're ready, we need to let those hundreds of RM creators out there and those not-so-many RM webmasters out there that this place exists and that its usefulness and neutrality are not something to be underestimated! The usefulness to RM creators ...that is, those that actually make games, mostly consists of three things: * Index your game with the shockingly simple ' ', * An article you can link to and edit from anywhere, and * A way to cut out the middle-man when it comes to getting your game's info updated. Category Tag System :Wikis use categories to link together large groups of related articles easily. An easy-to-understand system has been set up so that with the addition of a couple of the appropriate your game is instantly added to the network of categories people can access via the Main Page or the sidebar. You'll also see that on most of these categories they actually mention the exact category tag you'd add to an article to have it be added to that category. All you do is copy and paste. Keep in mind though that which articles are in what categories are being watched, so there's no reason to purposely add the wrong tags to your article just so it'll get noticed. Link to and edit from anywhere :You've probably done it at least 2-3 times. You have this big long post about your game that you've written up, and you go to a forum where you want to post a thread with it, and then you get there and some of the formatting tags (such as the tag) don't work consistently or at all from forum to forum. However, if you make an article here, you won't have to go through the tremendous hassle of going around to each and every one of those forums (and some of you don't even remember all the forums you posted the info to) and editing in the new information on your game while complying with their tag and formatting rules. NO, you just post one link to your game's article in the the first post of each forum's thread, then just bump the topic when new info is available. That sure cuts down on the workload now, don't it. Cut out the middle-man :For those of you that already have your game hosted on some RM site, for most of you the game's page (if any) displays only a tiny description of your game without going into any detail. Even if they do put some detail into it, you can't edit or update that info whenever you like. However, if instead you have your host put a link to your game's article in that tiny page, you can update the description however you like, because at that point you've cut out the middle-man in updating your game's info. You can add on or change any information as you see fit, so the only middle-man dealing you have to do is getting them to update your game's download itself. That's much less of a headache. :Please read and look over before getting started. The usefulness to RM webmasters ...that is, the webmasters and staff of RPG Maker-oriented fan sites, also mostly consists of three things: *Get in free plugs for your site, *'Show off' your site's unique talents, and *'Store backups' of your site's literary resources in case something FUBARs. Free plugs :The RPG Maker Wiki is announcing a RESOURCE DONATION SYSTEM where a site can donate literary resources (we don't accept or allow audio or visual resources, for reasons of wanting to remain non-competitive) to the wiki. Each and every one of your site's donated literary resources can then sport a HUGE banner at the top thanking you and inviting the viewer to your site. Show off :Other RM sites are going to be donating resources, so you don't want to be left out now do you? Proudly display the skill and expertise of your site's staff and members, then show off your site's amassed collection side-by side with theirs with a special category tailored just for your site that shows links to all your site's donated resources at a glance. Store backups :Every literary resource you donate counts as a backup copy of that resource so in case something happens to your site down the line (Hey, it happens.) and you accidentally lose it, you've still got the one you kept here. Additionally, if problems are found with the resource in the future, the writer of the resource (or any caring user) can just come here and fix it immediately without the inconvenience of going through a middle-man. (Of course, it's highly recommended that the writers of those articles register an account with us and set those pages to be "watched" so no one gets away with vandalizing them.) Not to mention if it comes right down to it you can request that the resource's article be locked so no one can mess with it unless you ask us to unlock it. (This doesn't apply to articles which are about a generic or common tutorial or script such as a "running" tutorial, which might have all its renditions stored on the same article together for ease-of-use. If the other sites that have a resource there don't want it locked, we shouldn't have to lock it just for you.) :Please read the before you get started. Please direct questions regarding this news post to the News Archive's talk page. Be sure to though, that way we know who's talking. --Invisionary 10:02, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, and if you hadn't already guessed I promoted Invisionary to Sysop status. abyssal_leviathin 10:34, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Revamp Complete The Wiki revampment is complete and is now open for resource donation. Please read on the help page on Resource Donation Rules. --Invisionary 08:32, 31 December 2006 (UTC) It's the dawn of a new day This is the trial implementation of the new article browsing system. Anyone that's intending to edit should read on the help page on Category Tags and follow its instructions accordingly until further notice. --Invisionary 05:12, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Change of Pace We are currently in the process of changing over to the new category system. --Invisionary 20:23, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Category Suggestions We are currently seeking any and all suggestions regarding how we should re-arrange our categories and subcategories. The current suggested mock-up can be found here. This event is of indefinite length until Abyssal's return. Category:News